Consumed By Your Own Lies
by Mystical345
Summary: Many Take their life for granted, when they have everything they still want more. But what if you had nothing? What if you stayed alive only with lies? When all paths turned to failure, it was a person by person war to stay alive in the small town of


_Consumed By Your Own Lies_

_Many Take their life for granted, when they have everything they still want more. _

_But what if you had nothing? What if you stayed alive only with lies? _

_When all paths turned to failure, it was a person by person war to stay alive in the small town of Hyrule. The end of the war came with the splitting of the once humble Hyrule. Two young adults loved each other, but were forced to be apart for they came from different parts of the town. When a child of theirs was born, the baby was forced out on to the streets and banned from her parents forever. Living alone in the alleys of Hyrule, with no money, no shelter. You would have to do anything to survive. And this is where our story begins. _

"_Stop Thief!" Roared the soldiers as the ran down the stone path. Their heavy metal shined in the Halloween day Sun._

"_Man, you guys are slow today, and besides it's a holiday, give a girl a break." Tahla had lived here life on the streets as a rebel, but a smart one at that._

_She fled into and unknown alley and stopped dead in her tracks. "I am waiting." The pack of warriors circled around defenseless girl, swords in hand._

"_I am giving you three seconds to back away from me." "We shall not be cowardly to a small lady like you." declared one of the soldiers. "I warned you." With a slick movement of her foot, Tahla was able to trip two of the men in front of her. She grabbed a broom that was suspended on the wall behind them._

_She bumped one man in the chest with the end of the pool. He fell taking out three other men with him. The others looked at fallen troop members. _

_Tahla spun the broom so that the end hit the rest in the head, knocking them to the ground as well. "That was easier then I thought." She kept her head back towards the soldiers and ran around the corner carelessly. _

_A boy walking in the street didn't have enough time to get out of the way and She bumped in to him and fell to the ground. "Oh, I am sorry." said the boy "Ya, bye" The guy her age stepped to the side not letting her through. "Hi, I'm Link." he said holding out he hand. "Um… I'm Tahla, and what kind of name is Link." "Uh.. It's" 'Never mind, where you from boy?" "Ordon village." "Ordon? You've come a long way."_

" _So, is this your Halloween costume?" he asked looking at Tahla's ratted clothing. "Ya, sure, it's my Halloween costume." "I am guessing that is yours." "Actually, I am commander of Northern Hyrule's soldiers. _

"_Ya, um, as __nice_ as it is talking to you, I really got to go." "Ya, so, will I see you at the party tonight?" "Probably not, now good-bye."

Tahla zipped her way past Link until he stopped her one more time. "You, think I'll see you around?" "Oh, I'm sure you will farmer boy."

Tahla waited until she was around another corner and began running again. She swerved around the busy towns people, untill reached an old, abandoned, clock tower that stood taller then the Hyrule castle itself. 

"Home, sweet, home" she said opening the massive oak doors. She climbed up never ending staircase to the room at the very top. 

A small fence door lead out to a extravagant balcony with a view of the whole town. Tahla collapsed in a small chair outside and observed the town as she always did. The sun began to set filling the sky with extravagant colors of yellow, orange, red, and pink. 

Tahla looked at the sky and it's rainbow of colors. "Why did they make the world so beautiful when it is such a horrible place?" with that question Tahla gently fell asleep.

**Back to Link**

Link had made his way up to the door of princess Zelda's castle. Before he could knock she had already opened. "Hello commander." "Well, hello your majesty." They both laughed and headed out to the crowded streets.

"Man Link, I hate having to be escorted, and why is it always you ?" Link looked deep into Zelda's eyes. "I AM the best soldier and a pretty face like yours needs protection, and by the way, I love your dress." Zelda looked down at her gown and smiled.

"Well, I got you here safely, Zel. Now, I must get some rest. Zelda removed her mask and kissed Link softly on the cheek. "Remember, we have that meeting tomorrow about our wedding." "Yes, I know." "Okay see you then." Link walked away feeling rather cheerful, but still in question about that girl he had met earlier.

The morning came with a chill. Tahla had to use her own thin bed sheet as a robe. She walked the streets picking up any left over rupees or other things she could use.

The robe was big enough to cover her face from the guards. Also, so she could swipe some bread for breakfast. She sat down at the steps of the castle and took a bite.

"Hey, I am sorry, but you are not allowed to eat there." came a familiar voice. "Oh look." said Tahla not to thrilled. "It's farmer boy." "It's sir to you." 

Tahla took another bite of her bread, got up and started walking away. "Hey, don't you wanna talk?" "I have better things to do, no bug off!" She started going faster, but Link still remained next to her.

"Boy! Don't you have other friends!" "You see, I really don't. Being in control and all is a lot of work."

Tahla was more annoyed then ever. "Don't cling to me, I… Walk…. ALONE!" 

"Is that why you weren't at the party?" Tahla took a deep breath and calmed down. "I was busy." "What's your business?…Ya know in Hyrule" " I… own a home bakery." "Wow, that's really cool. But, it doesn't involve nights." Tahla grunted. "Can I please get going?"

"How come you always have to be somewhere, it's the weekend, take a break. Talk to a friend." "Fine, what do you want to do, _friend?_" "How about we enjoy the morning with a stroll." "Whatever, but only for a few minutes."

**A few minutes can sometimes turn to a few hours.** Link and Tahla had circled the town a couple times and decided to sit down by the fountain. 

"Link, I can't believe you did that." said Tahla tearing up in the eyes from laughing to hard. "I was five, you can't blame a kid." Link said laughing along with her. 

"So Tah, what do you do in your spare time, ya know when you aren't baking or writing novels." "Well, I love reading." Link gave Tahla a look. "I am serious, I love poetry and quotes." "So you are a poet."

"Hey, poets are soldiers that liberate words from the steadfast possession of definition." (**Quote by:****Eli Khamarov) **"Man, you are so different from the girl I met yesterday."

She looked down, "Well, kinda." "What do yo.." Link was interrupted by the ring of the clock. "Oh, no! oh, no!" "What?" "I am late for this meeting with Zelda." said Link getting up and brushing himself off." 

"I am sorry for just leaving." Link started rushing towards the castle. "It's fine, same thing tomorrow?" Tahla hoped Link didn't here her, but he did and stopped walking.

"What happened to the girl who walked alone?" "She found a friend?" "Friend?" "A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same." (**Quote by: Elbert Hubbard**) 

Link smiled and started walking towards the castle. When Link walked in the meeting room Zelda's face turned to relief. He went and sat down next to her. "Where have you been?" Zelda whispered. "Busy with stuff." "Well you can't miss things like this."

Tahla hurried home and collected the rupees she'd been saving. She walked inside a small clothes boutique and bought the least expensive thing she could find. 

The next morning Tahla felt a desire to look nice. She kept hair down and washed her face for the first time in a while. With a force of her hand, she knocked on Link's door.

"One second!" he called from inside. Link opened his door to surprise. "You look wonderful." Tahla giggled, "Thanks." Link looked down with a grin on his face, "Come one." "well.. I.. I just came to say… good… good morning." "I know"

Link grabbed Tahla's hand and started pulling her through the town. Together they went through every activity. 

Tahla took a bite from her snow cone. "Tahla, what are you doing tonight?" "Uh? Nothing." "Well it's Zelda's birthday ball and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me." "Aren't you suppose to go with her?" "Na, she is always to busy to even see me." "Well, sure I'll go."

Link grabbed Tahla's hand again and pulled her back to his hut. "I have to show you what I got her." "Okay." Link opened a small drawer and pulled out a violet case. He slowly opened it showing a sparkling diamond necklace.

"Oh it's beautiful." "Yea, I promised myself to give it to the one I love." "Well That makes sense with the wedding, speaking of wedding, what about those marriage meetings." Link frowned at those words. "Link, I thought you loved Zelda." "I do, but I can't just get married now."

"Link, the bonds of matrimony are like any other bonds - they mature slowly." (**Quote by: Peter De Vries) **"I guess you're right. So I'll meet you by the fountain tomorrow, around eightish." "Eightish is good."

Tahla ran to the clock tower. She grabbed her needle and tore down the old curtains hanging up. She worked quite and swiftly. The movement was like a spider spinning a web into a masterpiece.

"There, I'm done." Tahla wiped her forehead and put down the needle and her thimble. She tried on her gown and danced around. "Well hello your majesty, oh I'm flattered."

Tahla grabbed an old broken mirror she kept. She grabbed a chunk of her hair and groaned. A pair of scissors on the desk next to her. She grabbed them, closed her eyes, and "snip". When she was done, her thin brown hair was six inches shorter. 

**Around Eigthish**

Link tapped Tahla on soldier. "Excuse me miss, I am looking for a tough girl wearing a dress." Tahla hit Link on the arm. "Well hello to you. Man you look wonderful, I love your hair." "I'm surprised you noticed."

"Oh, come on. I am one of those people who remembers everything." "Really, What color are my eyes." Tahla put her hands over her face and turned around. "Well, your eyes are green, but when the sun hits them perfectly, they shine a extravagant Azure(**Shade of blue**), and when the glisten in the moonlight, they turn an emerald green." 

Tahla's jaw dropped and her eyes opened wide. "You are scaring me, let's go!" Together they walked in to a festive party. "Wow, this castle is amazing." said Tahla looking all around. "Heh, come on Tahla." 

Instantly, a slow song started playing and the lights dimmed. Link held out his hand. "May I have this dance." They were interrupted by Zelda. "Oh, Hi Zel," Link mumbled. "Hi sweetheart, and you must be Tahla, what a pleasure to meet you." Zelda said in a warming voice. 

Tahla gave her a cheesy, mean smile. Zelda just walked away. "Hey Tah, let's ditch this place." "Really?" "Yea." 

In a low profile, Tahla and Link snuck out. "Where do you want to go, Link?" "Close your eyes." Tahla closed her eyes and Link guided her to his destination. "Move your head up" Tahla did as told.

"Okay, open." She opened her eyes to find a fascinating sky filled with stars. "Whoa." "I know, I always come out here when I need to think." Both of them laid down on the ground to be more comfortable. 

Tahla turned her head towards Link. "Why'd you bring _me _here?" Link looked at her and then the other way. "Link?" "Well… when I'm… with you, I feel this feeling in my stomach that I don't feel when with Zelda and.. I'm starting to think that, um… I'm falling in love with you. Your this amazing sweet girl."

Tahla put her hand on her forehead, closed her eyes and smile. "Okay, now turn around." "Liiinnk"" "I said turn around." When she was facing the opposite direction of him Link pulled out this small case. He opened and carefully took out a sparkling, diamond necklace.

He placed it on Tahla's neck and latched it. "Link, it's Zelda's necklace." "It was never hers remember." Tahla quickly kissed Link on the cheek and her face turned red. 

Way behind them Zelda was watching. She had followed them when they left. The sight of the necklace made her go insane. 

"Link, what are you doing out here with _her_!?" Link jumped up. "Zelda, it's just that.." "Why is that lying scum bag better then me! I bet she stole that dress and that hair along with her life!" 

Tahla's face transformed. "You see Link, she thought she didn't have to tell you, but she is a little street rat always stealing left and right." Tah was sobbing now. "Is that true Tahla?" She kept her head down trying to hide the tears. 

Link walked away shaking his head. "Guards!" A bunch of soldiers came running out of the oblivion. "Take her away." 

The men dragged Tahla to the castle dungeon, threw her in and sealed the door. It had begun raining so room dripped with muddy water. Tahla sat there talking to herself.

"You had the idea, the chance to leave and find your parents, but you let some boy get in your way." She banged her fist on the ground. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." 

"Easy there, you don't want to hurt yourself." "Link? Why are you here?" "To get you out." Link went and started pushing on some stones next to the wall, five of them slipped out easily revealing a small escape tunnel. "Come on." "No, there's no point for me escape or even for me to live, I'm just a street rat." 

"Can I tell you something, I never cared that you were a baker which your not. I didn't care about any of that, I liked you for your personality, what's inside and we are made wise not by the recollection of our past, but by the responsibility for our future." (**Quote by: George Bernard Shaw**)

Tahla laughed. "You've been doing your research." "See, that's the girl I know, and love." Tahla hugged him. The found their way out to the pouring rain. Both were soaking wet. 

"Well, you better get going, it is Zelda's birthday." "What about you?" "I have a responsibility. I have to go." "I guess you do, bye!" Tahla started walking and waved her hand good-bye back. 

Link walked back into the room covered in water. "Link, why are you wet… oh, never mind. They want to ask questions about us." "You know what Zelda, no! I am sick of you and you always getting your way, I'm leaving." Link turned around and sprinted out the door faster then ever.

He ran out of Hyrule and caught up to Tahla. "I.. huh I want to come with you." "Well, then let's get going." Together they walked onwards to wherever there future takes them. 

**The End**

**To be continued….**

**Okay so that was my one-shot, yes it will be continued and I will have that out soon. I will have other longer stories out later too. Later1**

**Smarty345**


End file.
